Suck It Up!
by pyrosnap
Summary: Damn it, Sasuke! Be a man and suck it up!


**Suck It Up!**

_By pyrosnap_

Inspired by **extra cheesy**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. Never have and never will.

* * *

Two years.

She saw him again two years after he tried to kill her and Naruto.

Sakura supposed he was still the same cold, ass-bow wearing bastard. Maybe he likes to hit on little, vulnerable boys like Orochimaru? Who knows? Maybe Orochimaru rubbed off him. She smirked.

Sakura stared hard into his Sharingan eyes. Naruto shifted restlessly beside her, ready to fulfill his promise to bring Sasuke back to Konoha.

Sasuke watched them with a bored, uncaring look on his face. They were minor obstacles. Pests, really. Annoying. Not worth his time. Tch, he can beat them down with his words, just watch!

As usual, Naruto began screaming.

"Sasuke-teme!"

"Hn. Dobe."

"Damn it, 'hn' is not a word! And I am not a dobe!"

Smirk.

"Sasuke-kun."

He raised an eyebrow at Sakura. Now this will be interesting. She's so predictable. She'll probably begin spouting words of love and empty dreams in hopes for him to go back to Konoha. Pfft, yeah right. Like he's going to listen!

"I won't go back with you."

Naruto twitched. Sakura blinked.

"Who said we wanted you to come back with us?"

"What?!" Sasuke gaped at Sakura in shock. Okay, he wasn't expecting that. He became more overwhelmed when Sakura actually _glared_ at him.

"You're so damn _annoying_, Sasuke!"

Sasuke couldn't keep his jaws from dropping. That was his line!

"You think the world revolves around you just because your brother killed your clan! Oh, pooh, pooh on you! You're nothing but a little, emo boy! Damn it, Sasuke. Why don't you just be a man and suck it up?!"

Sasuke stared at her with wide eyes. He glanced at Naruto who was shaking from trying to keep from bursting into hysterical giggles. Quickly, he narrowed his eyes into what he hoped to be an aggressive glare. Oh, no she did _not_ just tell him to suck it up.

"What do you know about it, Sakura? Your family wasn't slaughtered by your ruthless brother just to test his capacity!"

"Well, maybe I don't know anything about it. But, look at Naruto! He never had a family until we became Team 7! We became his family, but you left him and tried to kill him! You were like his brother! Did he become all angsty like you? No, he remained optimistic and trained harder in order to bring you home!"

"Hn."

"You know what? I bet you hit on little boys now, you sick pervert!"

"Hn?!"

Naruto snickered loudly. Sasuke glared in his direction.

"Orochimaru probably rubbed off you and now you like little boys!"

Sasuke twitched. What. The. Hell.

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

Sasuke glowered at her. Suddenly, he felt a chakra spike up next to him. He whirled around quickly and reached for his chokuto. Naruto stood next to him grinning.

"Too late."

Naruto jabbed Sasuke's pressure point at his neck. Next thing Sasuke saw was Sakura and Naruto giving each other high-fives and smirking at him before everything went black.

-

When Sasuke woke up, he was tied with chakra restraining ropes on a chair. He growled and struggled as hard as he could, but it was useless. He cursed himself for falling into _her_ trap.

A door banged open and Sakura walked in.

"Are you going to suck it up and stop wallowing in self pity?"

Glare.

Glare.

_Glare_.

"Psh, your glares don't work on me."

Sasuke took a deep breath and sighed. Since when did Sakura get so bossy?

"Hn."

"Is that a yes?"

"Hn."

"…"

"…"

"Well?"

"Hn!"

She stared angrily at him.

"Say, 'Sakura, I am going to be a man and suck it up.'"

"No."

"Do it."

Sasuke refused to look at her.

"Do it!"

He sighed again. This was getting annoying.

"Fine."

She grinned.

Looking at the floor, he mutter, "Sakura, I will be a man and suck it up."

Sakura turned around.

"Naruto! Did you get that?"

Sasuke looked up sharply. What?

Naruto came running out from behind her waving a video camera.

"Yup! I got it down on video, Sakura-chan!" he screamed and pumped his fist in the air.

Sasuke frowled.

That. Little. Ugh!

But, of course he wasn't going to do anything because he just said he was going to suck it up.

He took a deep breath. Breathe in. Breathe out. Yes, he was going to suck it up and not do anything. Surprisingly, he felt a little better. More relaxed.

Sakura grinned and whispered cheerfuly to Naruto, "No more angsty Sasuke!"

* * *

Review, please. (:


End file.
